The goal of this protocol is to correlate EEG spectral analysis changes with development of intraventricular hemmorhage (IVH) in a group of preterm neonates at high risk for IVH. EEG, as a non-invasive study tool could be used clinically as a predictor of IVH susceptibility so that preventative clinical measures can be adopted.